


The Building on the Hill

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: 31 Days of SPN Halloween 2017 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Gen, POV Outsider, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: There is a little story about the abandoned building on the hill. The one that sits just a little way out of town. The one where no one goes.





	The Building on the Hill

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of SPN Halloween - **Day 9:** Ghost Story

There is a little story about the abandoned building on the hill. The one that sits just a little way out of town. The one where no one goes.

The building is haunted, and the land is cursed. If you wander there at night, you’ll hear the monstrous growl of an unnamed beast in the hidden cave beneath the building. And if you wander too close, the beast, the _monster_ , will catch you. He’ll snatch you up and eat you and your soul will wander, lost, forever.

But there are certain souls, three in particular, that aren’t trapped in the building or on the land itself. They’re allowed to wander back into town from time to time. They help the monster. Help find new prey and lure them back to the building. Sometimes, they’ll help the monster kill you.

Sometimes, if you wander up on your own, the souls will chase you away before the monster can catch you. One soul looks like a tall, handsome, man in a long tan trench coat with wind swept black hair and eerie, glowing eyes. The other two are even taller. The largest one is like the first. You don’t need to be scared of him. He’ll yell and chase you away, but he won’t hurt you. You can recognize him by his long brown hair and sad expression. But, if the third soul catches you, the _wrong_ soul, he’ll grab you and drag you inside the building. And once you’re inside you’ll never come out.

Don’t believe me? It’s all true, I swear. I saw them.

My friends and I were exploring the woods around the building once a few years ago, and we saw the craziest thing… Some men broke into the building and _they went inside_. By themselves. It wasn’t long before the third soul came back. And he looked angry. Actually, I’d say he looked _hungry_. Anyway, he went inside after them. The first soul came back and not long after that. The men never came out again.

But the third soul did.

And he was covered in blood.

I haven’t see the first soul around in a while. But the other two are still there. Still don’t believe me? Look over there. You see the two men dressed in plaid? That’s them. They’re brothers. They wander around town but they don’t really interact with anyone. They mostly watch. Searching.

Still don’t believe me? You see the look in the shorter one’s eyes? See the way he’s looking at that boy in the tan jacket? He’s selected his prey for the night. Keep watching, I’ll bet the taller one will lure the poor guy into their car and take him up to the building on the hill. That or the shorter one will just grab him.

Just watch…

\- 30 -


End file.
